QUIDDITCH: BLOODSHED 2000!
by SiriusBlack3
Summary: All i can say is....OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH


OMIGOSH this is Quidditch: BloodShed 2000 where anything goes! read and enjoy  
  
  
Harry was up in the air, George weasly hit a bludger at the new Quidditch captain he dodged flew over to george and fred and ripped there throats out.  
"GYRGRGGRGR", they held there throats, fell off there brooms and landed on the ground crushing there skulls  
"OH NOOOO!!!!!!!, screamed Harry.  
"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT", Harry Flew to the ravenclaw captain and just when he was about to punch him off the broom Cho Chang arrived by harry she kissed his lips deeply then started rubbing his hair back.  
"uhh i didnt know you liked me", harry said in amazement.  
"I dont" she pushed him off his broom.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", he screamed as he hit a bed of spikes, blood was splattered everywhere.  
"HARRY!", screamed dumbledore.  
Dumbledore shot Cho with an avadra kadavra attack blowing her head off, blood was all over dumbledore and the rest of the crowed.  
Ron and Hermione looked up with their Omnioculars at a bludger heading straight for them.  
"Wow!", they both said.  
Ron looked up and saw the bludger  
"Hermione run!!!", he screamed.  
a bludger hit him in straight in his face going through his head.  
He fell backwards dead.  
Another bludger went straight through three of the Gryffindor keepers stomachs.  
"ARGGHHH!!!", they screamed in agony.  
There guts flew out of there bodies and landed on the feild.  
One of the bodies hit a house elf crushing it.  
the two other bodies hit the ground.  
"Whoa this is major carnage", said Malfoy said.  
Hermione could see the snitch it was flying around in the crowd.  
Malfoy looked at Crabbe, "Hey crabbe look its the golden-  
The snitch flew into Malfoys mouth breaking his teeth.  
It went down his throat and got stuck.  
"GRGGRGACKKK!!!", Malfoy's face turned blew.  
"CRABBE!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!, Malfoy squeaked.  
"I never liked you Malfoy, Crabbe said.  
"You either goyle", Crabbe picked them both up and threw them on the Quidditch feild. 3 of the ravenclaw keepers flew right into them cutting Malfoy and Goyle in two. the keepers lost control of there brooms, they crashed into Slytherin tower blood and guts and eyeballs were splattering on hogwarts.  
A bludger hit Hermione in the back breaking her spine, Crabbe walked over and smashed her head with his foot.   
Lupin turned on some rap music and him and Dumbledore started dancing. Lupin and Dumbledore started rapping:  
" YO DOGH WATCHO NAME ZYO DIGGITY D-" a quaffle hit dumbledore then lupin dumbledores head was ripped off by it and Lupins skull cracked his brains spewed out of his head.  
"Arg im going over to eat at Long John silvers! cause arg this is constant vigilance i cant belive all of this quidditch bloodsh- "OH SHUTUP ALREADY!!!!", a quaffle screamed and broke his peg leg in two.  
"ARG YA FILTHY DEATH EATIN MUTHA-, two bludgers begin hitting him reapetedly breaking his chestbone killing him.  
The balls were listening really good.....they heard ohh "SEVERUS BABY" from the gryffindor tower. They went to check it out, it was snape and McGonnagal making out.  
The bludger broke through the glass and hit snape in the jaw breaking it.  
"What in the wor-", Mcgonnagal kicked a bludger into a wall, it bounced off and came back and smashed her face, she died instantly.  
"My SWEETHEART!!!!!", screamed snape, he looked at her limp body, he turned around grabbed one of the bludgers and smashed it into peices with his hand.  
"Thats 1 down three to go!", he said looking at the balls.  
Just then Sirius Black walked in.  
"Snape I heard in the daily prophet Quidditch balls were reaking havoc all ov-", the snitch hit his nose breaking it.  
"ARGH!!", he screamed holding hit nose.  
"so these are it huh", he said to Snape.  
"Yeah they sure are", snape replied.  
"If we work together we can destroy them!", Sirius said as he dodged the quaffle.  
"Right", Snape broke the Quaffle into smitherins with his wand.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". screamed Sirius as he broke the snitch into little peices with Mcgonnagals body.  
"One left", said Snape.  
The bludger hit snape at that very moment, right on snapes temple.  
Blood splurted and poured everywhere.  
He fell backwards knocked out but not dead.  
Sirius launched at the bludger and broke it with his elbow, he ran over to Snape to see if he was ok.  
"Yeh Black, Im ok", Snape said droopy eyed.  
They had saved the day...from a threat as great as voldemort....  
  



End file.
